


Dealing with the Devil

by TWDGPS007



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Walking Dead: Here's Negan, saviors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDGPS007/pseuds/TWDGPS007
Summary: Negans new world order is a firm set of rules. Anyone who disobeys is severely punished from a variety of ways.His numerous wives keeping him satisfied, knowing no one woman would be able to handle him. He didn't deserve one woman. Not after Lucille.But damn did this girl drive him absolutely crazy in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

If you love someone, tell them. 

The last thing Negan needed, or wanted, was a wife. Someone who would be with him for sickness and health, better or worse. Not after Lucille. 

Lucille, his angel in the darkness. She was probably the most kind and innocent woman on the planet. Her dark hair a halo around her petite face. Those soft blue eyes never looking at Negan with anything but love. Despite being the complete asshole Negan was she still loved him, even after he repeatedly cheated on her with numerous women.   
His world and heart spiraling out of control as she was diagnosed with cancer, only given months to live. Never leaving her side as he devoted every bit of his being to taking care of her. Making up for lost time. 

But it still wasn't enough.  
As the outbreak began in the hospital, screams and gunfire echoing through the hallways and streets, Negan couldn't bring himself to hurt his precious Lucille, even though the life had gone from her eyes. Gone were the loving blue orbs, replaced by lifeless holes of darkness. 

As she tried clawing and biting him he knew she was gone, but despite being a strong man he couldn't put her out of her misery. He could never hurt his Lucille. A complete stranger had to put her down. 

After she took her final breath he vowed he wouldn't let himself love another woman for the rest of his life. Being in love made someone weak. And with the world ending around him there wasn't any room to be weak. 

\----------------------------------

The apocalypse was nothing the cheesy syfy movies made it out to be. This was the real deal.   
Stores were looted, people shot over a can of beans. Everyone was relying on primitive survival. Survival of the fittest. Every man for himself. 

And that's what his plan was.   
Not let anyone else get close to him. Just keep moving and stay alive. Never staying in one place more than a few nights. 

But being alone was harder than it seemed. Mostly the lack of human communication nearly drove Negan insane. His only companion was his bat wrapped in barbed wire he'd dubbed Lucille. 

But within weeks his aspirations returned as he stumbled upon a group of survivors, helping them stop a small herd of walkers from destroying their campsite in the woods.   
Finding an abandoned factory within the woods as well. It crawling with walkers but he knew this could become something amazing for those who survived. 

It took some time but soon enough the factory had became his sanctuary. And it continued to grow in numbers and strength. His foothold strong in his saviors as well as the members of two other communities, the hilltop and kingdom. 

He was the king.   
And ruled with an iron fist.   
Anyone back talked to him, they either met Lucille or got the iron. 

Negan had everything in order, had a plan for absolutely everything.   
Until she showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence woke her.  
Sitting up abruptly in her sleeping bag she looked around worriedly. The flickering flames of her small fire still burning in the night to keep her warm but could possibly attract unwanted guests. With a sigh she ran a hand through her messy brown locks. Cringing at the tangles her fingers caught in. How many weeks had she been out here? All the trees looked the same. It didn't seem she'd ever get out of the woods and find somewhere she could actually rest.   
The crunching of leaves somewhere behind her caused her to tense up. Grabbing the small revolver from her hoodie pocket. Flicking the hammer back in case she had to defend herself. But a gunshot in the middle of the night in the woods wouldn't be wise. Practically holding her breath as she waited soon hearing muffled voices as well as the beams of flashlights cascading over the trees and bushes. 

"Shit. Shit. " She muttered under her breath jumping up and rolling up her sleeping bag then shoving it into her backpack. Staying hunched over as she made a break for it in the opposite direction of the voices and lights. But within seconds she heard a voice shouting. 

"I saw someone! Over there! " Followed by the hurried footsteps and crunching of twigs rushing behind her. Getting closer and closer with each step. It didn't seem like she could push her legs fast enough. They threatening to collapse under her while her lungs burned from the over exertion. Pumping her arms to help with the motions as she weaved and bobbed through the trees. Bursting through the treeline and skidding to a halt on black pavement. She'd finally found the road again but too late. Headlights raced down either side towards her, the people closing in behind her. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment before she felt someone grabbing her from behind. 

"Let. Me. Go!! " She shrieked kicking her legs and swinging her fists at her attacker. He grunted in response shoving her down to the ground now. The sound of a weapon clicking beside her ear made her freeze on the ground. The cool dirt smudging onto her face and clothes, hands curling into the grass instinctively.

"I wouldn't move if I were you sweetie. " She could feel the cold metal of the gun against her cheek now, a wide frown forming at that. Anger rising up instantly at the way these men thought they could treat a woman. If only she could... 

"Well well.. What do we have here? " A new voice broke the eerie silence. The gruff, intimidating tone came from above her. Turning her head slightly from the man behind her she looked to one of the vehicles that had stopped in the road. From the large truck emerged a man clad in all black. Black jeans and a leather jacket clung to his body. His silhouette illuminated by the headlights adding to the intimidation. With another grunt she was yanked up into a sitting position on her knees. The man ripping the pack from her and tossing it aside. Swallowing hard she finally decided to take her eyes off the ground. Lifting them slowly, looking over the boots and black jeans. Gliding up to the leather zipped jacket and red scarf. Stopping once she met his eyes. A shiver running down her spine at the look of pure hunger and thirst within the man's eyes. If it had been daytime perhaps she wouldn't have been so terrified, but here in the pitch black of night, she was scared beyond belief. 

"What's your name sweetheart? " The man questioned looking down at her. His gloved fingers flexing around the handle of a baseball bat propped on his shoulder. Although he asked her a question she wasn't at all inclined to answer now. Pressing her lips together in a fine line as she held his gaze and gave a small shake of her head. The tension so thick now it could be cut with a knife. With a disgruntled sigh the man squatted down, grabbing her chin firmly in his free hand. His fingers were warm against her skin, but that didn't make it any less frightening. 

"When I ask you a fucking question, you give me a fucking answer. Alright? " His tone grew more angry as he spoke, eyes boring a hole into her as he waited for her to rethink her response this time. As he had squatted she could vaguely make out barbed wire wrapped around the bats other end. A fleeting image of him hitting someone with it flashed in her mind making her quickly rethink her response. 

"Natalie.." She uttered softly, her eyes locked on his. It was like she was hypnotized, knowing if she looked away he would probably become angry again. And from the looks of the men around her, and his personal weapon, he wasn't someone to piss off. As she spoke his lips curled up into a faint smirk, dropping his hand from her chin as he nodded. 

"You see? That wasn't so fucking hard now was it Natalie. " Standing straight up he glanced at another man. 

"Simon. What's she got in the fucking bag? " He raised an eyebrow watching with a curious expression. 

"Just the basic shit. A sleeping bag, some food, clothes. A book. And some pictures. " Simon responded tossing the bag into the truck cab now.  
She felt the fire burning within her again as they were going through her things. Rearing up some as her hands clenched into fists she spoke. 

"Those are personal things. Just give them back and I'll go. At least the pictures. Please. " She then swallowed hard knowing from the look she received from the man that she had made a grave mistake. He squatting down again and leaning in towards her. His face inches from hers, so close she could see the salt and pepper stubble across his face. 

"Sweetheart. You have no fucking idea who you're talking to. I'm Negan. And that.." He pointed to her pack. "...Belongs to me know. Whether you like it or not I don't give a flying fuck. Because this is the new world order now sweetheart. And you're apart of it now. So. There are two fucking options on the table for you. One.. " He held up his index finger in her face. "...You come work for me. We have this fucking awesome setup. Food, water, beds. The whole fucking package. All you have to do is work for me. I say jump you say how fucking high. And you'll live like a fucking king. Or two.. " He flipped up his middle finger too. "...I kill you right fucking now, take your shit and be on my merry fucking way. But I don't like hurting women. Men. Hell I could bash their heads in all fucking day long. But women.. " He sighed shaking his head slowly as he grinned. "...Women are just too damned beautiful.. So. What's it gonna be...? Live. Or die? " 

As Negan spoke to her about her two options she felt her head spinning. Eyes flitting around at the dozens of men surrounding them now, his men. He was the leader of these men. And one wrong move and she'd get a bullet in the back of her head. Had she come all this way to die like this?   
With a shaky breath her shoulders sank as she glanced down then back up. 

"I'll work for you. " Her voice was meek and timid now, knowing this was the only way for now. She didn't want to roll over for this guy but she didn't want to die today either. Maybe she could just go see the setup and try and leave in a few days after she got some rest and food. But Negans expression made her skin crawl once she'd made her decision aloud. 

"Thatta girl. We are the saviors. Now come on. It's fucking cold as shit out here." He flashed a crooked smirk as he stood up straight, offering his hand out to help her to her feet. "..Come on girl don't fucking screw this up now. It's the beginning of a beautiful new relationship. " 

Feeling the bile rising in the back of her throat she took his hand and pulled herself up to her feet now. Letting out a sigh as she felt the adrenaline fading away. The cold setting in again as a genuine shiver went through her body. Gesturing with his thumb to the truck behind him Negan chuckled.

"Hop in before you freeze your ass off. Ladies get to fucking ride up front with me. " His shit eating grin just made her even more uncomfortable but she wasn't about to deny the offer. With a silent nod she climbed up and into the truck cab. A long sigh escaping her as she felt the heaters full blast instantly warming her up some. Rubbing her hands together as she held them over the vents. Ignoring what the men were doing around the truck and before she knew it the truck was lurching forward. Simon to her left driving while Negan was on her right. The baseball bat between his legs with the business side down. 

"How long have you fucking been out here? " He questioned her now. His tone still demanding but also curious.   
As he spoke she chewed on her bottom lip before answering. It felt so odd to talk about herself to him a total stranger who had just threatened her. 

"Alone for a couple of weeks. I was with a small group, but a damned herd moved through. Killed half of them and the rest of us got separated." Her voice cracked slightly remembering that day. 

It had been a normal day, everyone was in camp and setting barrels up for the rains coming. Some kids playing saw them first and before they knew it dozens were in the camp. Screams and gunshots filled the air just attracting more. By then it was everyone for themselves. Grabbing her pack she had sprinted off into the woods and didn't look back. For days she had looked for others but found nothing but corpses. 

"I'm fucking sorry. Some people just aren't made for this world. They're fucking weak. Or just plain stupid. " Negan shrugged slightly glancing out the window as the night flew by them as they sped down the road. She just shrugged in response definitely not wanting to get into that conversation with him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey.. Sleeping Beauty.. Wake the fuck up. " A low chuckle echoed in her ear as she stirred swatting her hand up and around. Forgetting where she was as she ached for more sleep. Not even remembering falling asleep. 

"Come on.. " She felt someone tugging at her arm, causing her to jerk awake in automatic defense. Eyes wide and searching and finding Negan standing outside the truck with an unamused expression. 

"Oh sorry.. " She muttered rubbing at her eyes as she scooted across the seat then hopped out of the truck. Her mouth dropping open some in shock seeing the building infront of her. It being well over ten stories high, old smokestacks towered above all else. A chain link fence encircled the entire area. 

"Welcome to the sanctuary. Follow me. " Negan nudged her arm as he began walking off ahead of her. Boots crunching on the gravel, with a shake of her head she quickly followed him. Hands tucked inside her hoodie pocket. Looking around still in shock, jumping as a walker lunged against the fence as she got too close. A shriek of shock escaping her lips as he chuckled in response. Leaning in to whisper in her ear. 

"They keep away the fucking monsters sweetheart. But the big bad wolf is already inside so.." He chuckled again as he began walking again. Blinking in confusion as she watched him then looked back to the walker. Instantly recognizing it as one of her former group members.


	3. Chapter 3

"You start with the fucking basics. Two pairs of work clothes. Some pajamas and other shit. " Negan uttered as he opened the door to the small room that would be hers now. Stepping inside she couldn't help smile slightly. An honest to good bed was in the far left corner, beside it a small nightstand with a lamp. And a dresser at the end of the bed. Several blankets and two pillows were placed neatly on the unmade bed. Walking over she ran her hand across the mattress. Not being able to remember the last time she had slept in a real bed. A chuckle from the doorway shook her from the happy thoughts. 

"Food is free for the first fucking day. But after that everything costs fucking points. You work for them and spend them however you fucking want to. I'll fucking think over and decide where to put you. " He rubbed his chin as he spoke, watching her with a curious expression. She could practically see the gears turning in his mind. He resembling the stereotypical villian as he stood there. Plotting some evil plan. 

"Decide where to put me? I can't choose myself? You don't even know a thing about me. None of my skills or anything. " She huffed crossing her arms unimpressed by him. But again she had overstepped. A frown crossed his features as he stepped into the room and stood in front of her. 

"Listen sweetheart. This shit has to fucking stop. No one and I mean no one fucking backtalks me ever. Do I make myself fucking clear? " His tone was soft but the words cut like knives against her. Causing her to take an involuntarily step back.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. " She muttered knowing that was probably what he wanted to hear. Although she didn't mean it one bit. A low chuckle emitted from his lips as he shook his head slowly. 

"Don't fucking say something if you don't fucking mean it sweetheart. That could end badly for you. " He winked before turning on his heels and walking out of her room. Whistling an eerie tune as he went, boots thumping against the hallway floors. 

As soon as he left she relaxed some but still felt anxious. He wasn't that great of a tour guide so she decided to go exploring herself. Leaving her room and going the opposite way Negan had walked off. Passing numerous other doors, hearing various chatter and laughter from behind them, people obviously living there. Passing several people in the hallway too, ignoring their looks of confusion seeing her still dirtied aappearance. Turning a corner she saw a man-made sign with an arrow pointing to the left. Showers. 

"No way. " She grinned quickening her pace as she followed the sign and came to a large community shower, like the ones in high school locker rooms. She jumped as someone tapped her shoulder from behind, turning around with a confused expression. Meeting the soft gaze of a blonde. 

"You must be new here. I'm Samantha. " She smiled holding her clean clothes and soaps in her arms. 

"Oh yeah I am. Negan found me out there. I know this is something amazing. " She gestured to the showers with an eager expression. 

"Yeah they're a luxury for sure. Here. You can use some of my soap. I know what it's like to be new. " Samantha smiled walking to a free shower stall. She followed her and thankfully didn't feel awkward being surrounded by naked strangers. She wasn't the most beautiful woman but she was confident about her body. Stripping off her dirty clothes before stepping under the shower head. Smiling widely as she turned the knob and warm water spurted out and began cascading down her body. The drain swirling with dark brown water slowly turning to clear water as she scrubbed the road from her. Sighing in blissful content as she untangled her hair and the smell of fresh vanilla soap filled her nostrils. A soft laugh escaping her as she glanced at Samantha who just smiled back. Everyone knew probably reacted the same way. Especially after being out on the road for sometime long. Losing track of time entirely as she enjoyed the water. Finally turning it off as she grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body. Seeing Samantha sitting on a bench just inside the door waiting for her. Grabbing up her dirty clothes she walked over to her. 

"How was it? " Samantha asked with a curious expression although she already knew the answer. A loud groan escaped her lips as she smiled. 

"It was amazing. It sure as hell beats taking a bath in a river. " She laughed again as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Raising an eyebrow as Samantha held out some jeans and a tank top. 

"Here. It's better than putting those dirty ones back on. And don't go all mushy on me for being nice. Someone helped me when I got here so I'm paying it forward I guess. " Samantha laughed softly flipping her hair over her shoulder as she stood up. 

"Wow thanks. I'll see you around? " She questioned as she pulled the jeans on first then tugged the tank top over her head before sliding her boots back on. 

"Yeah. I work down in the kitchen I'll definitely see you at meal times unless he puts you to work there too. See you around.. " Samantha then began laughing. "...You didn't tell me your name!" 

"Oh.. Oh it's Natalie. " She laughed softly shaking her head as she dried her hair off some more before tossing it into a large laundry cart with the others. 

"Well bye Natalie. Take care. " Samantha smiled giving a small wave as she left the shower room. She nodded giving her an awkward wave before leaving the shower room herself. Looking around trying to remember the way back to her room. Her stomach growling in response instead, figuring she better go find the cafeteria. Thinking it over she walked the way the others had walked. Hearing chatter growing louder as she walked. Stopping once she got to the double doors of the cafeteria. Dozens of picnic tables scattered the room while a kitchen sat off to the corner. A window built in to distribute the food to people in line. The smell of fresh food hit her nostrils making her stomach growl again. Licking her lips she walked over to get in line. Absently mindedly biting her lip as she waited. Assuming Samantha was giving out food or cooking. The line moving rather quickly as she was handed a tray with a portion of green beans, carrots, a roll and a slab of meat. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of real meat. Hurrying away from the crowd to find an empty table. Sitting down as she dug in, knowing people stared but she didn't care. This was the most wholesome meal she had in a long time. While she ate the room grew quiet and those standing around dropped to their knees. Raising an eyebrow she looked to the door seeing Negan standing there in all his glory. A shit eating grin plastered on his lips as he strolled in. The baseball absent for now. 

"As you were! " He bellowed out as he walked up to the front of the line, leaning against the counter and saying something to the people in the kitchen. Turning around he held a tray as well with clearly more food than anyone else received. Seeing him glancing around the area before their eyes met for a moment. Quickly ducking her head as she scooped up the rest of her vegetables and shoved them into her mouth. Gulping down some water in hopes she could leave before she had to interact with him again. But she wasn't quick enough. He sat down right in front of her, with a sigh she stared down at the table top. 

"Well hello. I see you found the fucking showers. I can fucking say you smell a hell of a lot better for sure. And look even better too." He shot her a wink as he shoved a spoonful of carrots into his mouth. His eyes locked on hers as he ate, although he seemed even more intrigued as he noticed she was trying to avoid his eyes at all cost. 

"Listen doll face. If I'm fucking talking to you, you fucking look at me." He ordered her with a stern expression across the table. Causing her to quickly lift them and meet his. Her heart unfortunately skipping a beat as she looked into those big amber eyes. Almost golden, probably the only golden part of his person. Now she noticed more about his features. Seeing the salt and pepper beard covering his lower face. Some sort of product had his hair slicked back. Just beneath the scarf she thought she saw something but it must have just been a shadow. And now she saw the dimples forming on his cheeks as he smirked widely at her.

"There we go. That wasn't so fucking hard now was it? " He questioned a little more softer while he sipped on his water. 

"Nope. Not one bit. " She uttered in a sarcastic tone, her own smirk creeping onto her lips as she ran a hand through her hair. A thought stirring in her mind as she tilted her head slightly glancing down then back up. 

"Have you decided where I'll be working? " She inquired in the softest tone she could manage. Trying to play that game for now to see if it would help her. Even going as far to bat her eyelashes. The devilish grin he flashed at her attempts made her heart skip a beat again. He wiping his mouth before speaking. 

"Mhm.. I sure fucking have. Alot actually. Because for one. You have a nice fucking ass. And I love me some hot ass I can squeeze. You see.. I was gonna fucking ask you to be one of my wives. But you don't seem like the kind of girl who likes sharing so, that's out of the fucking question." He shrugged like this was an entirely normal conversation. "...So I fucking decided you'll work in the kitchen. We need more help there right now. " He nodded once at her hoping she'd understand him but she was still in shock from his words about her.

Her cheeks had immediately turned red from embarrassment when he attempted to compliment her ass. Shaking her head quickly in response knowing that was an outrageous thing to even consider. Wives?! That didn't make any sense at all. It honestly made her feel ridiculous to even be considered for that. It just showed how men would always choose sex over other things. 

"Yeah.. I'm gonna say no to the wife thing.. " She muttered softly knowing she'd feel extremely self conscious around him. Making a note to get some clothes that weren't tight. "...but kitchen work sounds easy enough... Thank you.. " she quickly added sensing this guy liked to have his ego milked. A thank you here and a yes sir there would probably get her a long way. Then there went her heart again. His lips curled into a wide smile as she answered. 

"Well good. I'm fucking glad I could please you. Make sure you're on time. Breakfast is at nine a.m. so it's probably fucking wise to get there at eight or earlier. Dinner is at seven so six or earlier. And don't piss your boss off or you'll get a shitty job. And you're too damned pretty to be cleaning up shit and blood dollface." He shot her another wink before he stood up with his tray and began walking off. Leaving her rather confused and flustered. Shaking her head of the thoughts running through her head she took her empty tray to the dish crate then hurried to her room. Wondering why she felt so flustered. He was just a guy.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's just a guy.. Who's rather attractive. And yeah.. " She muttered softly before laying down with a huff on her bed. Draping her arm over her eyes as she tried to forget the way Negan made her flush with his words. Shaking her head she reached over and grabbed the pictures off the nightstand. Smiling faintly at the old family pictures, her mother and father smiling back from their last vacation. And her sisters postcard from South America. The emotions welling up instantly knowing they were probably dead. There would never be closure. Never be a funeral or proper goodbyes. All she had were these pictures. And the memories, pressing a kiss to the pictures she laid them back down before rolling onto her side to try and get to sleep. Knowing she needed rest and hopefully would wake up in time. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.   
The sudden sound of someone knocking on her door woke her up. Grumbling as she sat up and noticed the lamp was still on. She must have fallen asleep quicker than she thought. Rubbing at her tired eyes as she stood up from bed and walked to the door. Unbeknownst of what time it was. Opening the door as a yawn escaped her lips her heart sinking to her stomach as Negan stood there with a smirk on his face. 

"Tsk. Tsk. Late on her first fucking day. That won't fucking win you alot of points sweetheart. You better make it up at dinner time. Wouldn't want you to be punished now. " He winked at her before he turned and left just like that. In a matter of seconds he'd manage to get her fully awake and aware. Looking out into the hallway at the clock she groaned in annoyance. It was half past ten a.m. She had majorly overslept, ducking back into her room she pulled on some jeans without holes. And replaced her tank top with a simple red tee-shirt. Sliding her boots on and pulling her hair up before rushing from her room, sprinting down the hallways to the cafeteria. Coming to a stop once she entered seeing the kitchen crew cleaning up from breakfast still. All eyes turning to her as if she'd just grown two heads. 

"I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept. Shit.. " She sighed heavily seeing Samantha in the corner peeling potatoes now, thankful for a familiar face. Figuring it would be best to just dive in. Grabbing a knife she sat down opposite the blonde and began peeling. Soon everyone else went back to work as Samantha laughed softly. 

"Well good morning sleepy head. Who had to wake you up?" Samantha questioned with a small smirk. Finding it funny for the moment that she had overslept. Most people did until they became adjusted to the schedule. She involuntarily groaned and rolled her eyes as she was questioned. 

"Negan was practically beating down my door. Said I needed to try harder or something.. " She muttered ignoring the fact that Negan had seen her in short shorts and a low cut shirt she slept in. Samantha stopped her movements and her mouth dropped open. 

"Negan really? Oh my God that's not good. Well it could be good. Or bad. I don't know. He normally doesn't bother with us down here. Except when he comes to get food sometimes. Sometimes his wives take it too him or he asks for someone to bring it up.. Anyways, that's weird.." Samantha seemed to continue rattling on about Negan which made her raise an eyebrow curiously. 

"Sam.. What's wrong? Does Negan make you nervous? " It was her turn to ask the questions. Instantly seeing the redness rush to Samanthas cheeks. 

"Oh it's nothing. I just...well..he never asked me to be a wife and for awhile I wanted him to. So it's whatever. " Samantha shrugged and forced a small laugh as she dropped the peeled potatoes into a bowl. 

"Oh oh.. " She muttered glancing down and focusing on the task at hand instead of the fleeting ideas of Negan pushing her against the wall and pleasing her like a man should. Clearing her throat she shook the thought from her head as she grabbed more potatoes. 

"I don't care for him. He's an arrogant asshome from the times I've talked to him. And his ego, I'm surprised his head hasn't exploded yet. " She smirked then laughed when Samantha did too. 

"Oh don't let him hear you say that. He'd make you eat your words for sure. Especially since you're working in here. It seems easy now but it can get pretty crazy at meal times. " 

And she wasn't joking around. From ten until six they were constantly cleaning up from breakfast all the while beginning to prepare for dinner. Tonight's meal was mashed potatoes with gravy, pork chops and rice. And peeling the potatoes sounded easy enough, but after two hours her hands were aching from the motions. Unfortunately knicking her fingertips some. Then came the constant rotation of meat and stirring of rice. Add in the plate preparation she was exhausted by the time people began lining up for food. But Negan was served before everyone else. She was expecting to see him at the front it the line but he never came to the window for a tray. 

"Natalie. Take this to Negans room. " Teresa, the elder lady who ran the kitchen, barked out to her. With a confused expression she moved over and took the tray from her. Admiring the prettier plate and shining silverware set. Nodding once in acknowledgment before she left the kitchen. Her own stomach growling as the aromas filled her nostrils while she walked up the stairs to Negans room. Remembering that no one was allowed to disturb him. Chewing on her lip anxiously she knocked on the door with her foot before waiting. Hearing a shuffling from the other side before the door swung open and Negan stood there with a surprised expression. His leather jacket was unzipped and loose on his frame. 

"Well well..." He chuckled lowly as he scratched his chin. Taking a step back so she had room to walk in. 

"I didn't think they'd send you. Let me fucking guess, you volunteered to try and get on my good side? " He smirked as he walked over to sit down at the small table sitting in the corner of the room. Like the ones you'd find in a hotel room. A table perfect for just two people. She was caught off guard as soon as he opened the door and spoke, shaking her head she finally walked in and followed him. Setting the tray down on the table before turning towards the door to leave. He frowned slightly as he cocked his head to the side.

"Did I fucking say you could leave? " He growled lowly knowing this woman was going to be a thorn in his side. She let out a long sigh as she bit down on her inner cheek to surpress the urge to say something extremely sarcastic in return. Instead she turned around and shook her head slowly. Her stomach churning as she saw his lips curl up into a faint grin, motioning for her to sit down with his hand. 

"So how was your first fucking day of work? " He picked up the fork and cut into the pork chop, putting a big bite into his mouth. As she sat down she watched him rather curiously, wondering why he wanted to talk now. Or was he just going to try and play some game with her. 

"It was interesting I guess. Nothing I can't handle though. " She explained as she rubbed at the mini cuts across her fingers. A few bandages covering the bigger ones. He taking notice and raising an eyebrow. 

"Seems like you need some fucking practice with a knife though. Don't want you losing a damned finger. Workman's compensation is a bitch. " He smirked as he picked up the napkin and wiped off his mouth before taking a swig of water. At his teasing words and shit eating smirk she intook a breath before responding. 

"Yeah yeah. I gotta work on that. And being on time. I know. I know. I'll do better. " She tilted her head as their eyes met, that odd feeling returning as her hear began racing. Twiddling her thumbs as her hands became clammy. Calm down. He's just a guy. A really attractive, arrogant guy. And it seemed he noticed her uneasiness as he leaned up some towards her. 

"Am I fucking keeping you from something? You seem fucking distracted. " He stated softly as he continued to eat the food. Now she was caught off guard. Stumbling to think of something to say and not sound utterly ridiculous. 

"I haven't been able to eat yet. " She blurted out figuring it would suffice. And it wasn't a lie, she hadn't eaten and every second sitting there she was getting more nauseous. Seeing him accept the answer for now as he nodded to the door. 

"You can go. Just remember, don't fucking be late tomorrow. " He winked at her before turning his attention to some papers on the table he was reading over. Clearly finished with her for the time being. As soon as he'd said she could go she was on her feet and quickly walking to the door to leave his room. Her heart hammering inside her chest as she made her way back downstairs hoping there would be enough leftovers for her to eat some. 

As she entered the kitchen some people were beginning to clean up, Samantha came over with a small smile and tray in hand. Sighing in relief as she took the tray and sat down. 

"Thank you. I'm starving. " She uttered before stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Raising an eyebrow at the expression Samantha had on her face. Speaking with her mouth full. 

"What? " She swallowed hard and took a drink of water. Samantha just laughed softly shaking her head. 

"You just seemed flustered walking back in here. And you were gone for awhile for just taking him food. " Samantha grinned hoping for some good gossip. She nearly choked on her water now as she shook her head quickly.

"Oh hell no. He wouldn't let me leave right away. Asked about how I liked working here and reminded me not to be late again or I'd be punished. " She muttered wondering now what sort of punishments he dealt out. Samantha's expression grew a little serious as she mentioned punishments.

"Yeah you don't want to piss him off. He won't just punish you, he does it in front of everyone. Makes an example you know. Either the iron, or Lucille. Either way you'll definitely behave afterwards. " She frowned slightly not needing anymore descriptions about punishments. Lucille was the barbed wire bat he carried around like she was god to him. And the iron just sounded bad. Especially since they were in an abandoned factory. 

"Well, I'll be sure to be on time then. Don't worry about me. " She smiled nudging Samantha with her elbow. Resulting in a small smile from the blonde. 

"I know. I know. I'm just looking out for you. You're my friend now. " Samantha's  smiled widened as she nudged her back. 

"Yeah. Friends. " She smiled. An honest to good smile formed on her lips for the first time in several days.


	5. Chapter 5

From then on out she made sure to be on time for each meal and worked her butt off everyday. Fitting in well with the kitchen crew and making some new friends. Mostly Samantha and Philip. 

Philip had arrived at the sanctuary a week after her and she saw why Samantha had taken up a helpful role. Philip was absolutely ridiculous, acting like a lost puppy for awhile. But the three grew to become an inseparable trio.

Weeks turned into a month slowly. Life was extremely well for everyone at the sanctuary. It was living up to its name for now. 

She hummed softly to herself as she carried the tray of food to Negans office. Volunteering since no one else would, apparently he was in a bad mood and no one wanted to test him. Knocking on the door once there she waited patiently before hearing his commanding voice. 

"Come in. " He sounded irritated, his gruff voice making the hairs stand on end on her neck and arms. Clearing her throat as she walked in and made sure the door was shut behind her. Walking over to his desk and placing the tray down. 

"Enjoy sir. " She muttered softly as she usually did. Knowing a little politeness could go a long way. Raising an eyebrow as she found him staring at her. Unfortunately her cheeks began to burn bright red, which just made him grin.

"Something wrong dollface? Cat got your tongue? " He chuckled lowly as he spooned some food into his mouth. Pushing some papers aside, trying to avoid them in order to have a peaceful meal. By now she'd slowly sat down in the chair knowing he usually talked with her when she brought him food. Although she didn't bring it to him all the time, she often found herself excited to come into the inner sanctum. Where no one else usually came. It was a glimpse into the real Negan. 

His spacious desk just screamed power. The dark wood glistened in the pale light on the desk. Papers were organized as well as numerous marbled journels and pens. A small bookshelf adjacent with some classics and various novels. The dark purple and greys of the furniture and bedding made the room seem masculine yet comfortable at the same time. 

"Huh? Oh no. Nope. " She uttered softly shaking her head as she crossed her legs waiting for him to dismiss her. Since he was in a bad mood she assumed he wouldn't be in the mood to chat. But his smirk remained as he sensed her lie, leaning back in his chair as he pointed his fork at her. 

"Don't fucking lie. I hate fucking liars doll face. And your poker face sucks any-fucking-ways. So don't quit your fucking day job. You're all fucking flushed like you're hot and bothered." He tilted his head as he watched her. Picking up his glass to take a sip of water. His amber eyes trialing over her features as he took them in. 

Her almond shaped hazel eyes. The way some short hairs curled around the edges of her face. Her petite chin but bigger nose, but it wasn't ugly. She was a beautiful woman. He usually liked blondes better but her brown hair was gorgeous on her. And her body. When she'd leave he'd notice her backside. She wasn't some skinny little twig, she had some meat on her bones and he loved that. 

At his words she just blushed some more then shook her head quickly trying to think of some sort of response. Putting her hands in her lap as she twiddled her fingers. 

"Well you are being rather forward with me concerning your choice of words and your innuendos ." She huffed softly running a hand through her hair hoping she didn't overstep in calling him out on that. But all he did was laugh. Throwing his head back as he laughed loudly, pushing the chair back and standing up. Slowly he walked around to where she sat. Leaning back against the desk with his arms crossed over his shoulders. 

"Doll face. You're redder than a fucking lobster. I have that effect on women. I know. It's a goddamned gift and curse...." He winked at her. "....and most women learn to accept it and just go with it. Hell some even ignore me! But you.. " He pointed his index finger at her. "...you just keep coming. But you don't act like you want to be a wife. And I can't fucking figure you out. I've kept tabs on you, and your little friends. It's like a goddamned high school musical sometimes. " He made a gagging noise. 

"Woah.. Woah.. I don't know what you're getting on about but yeah. I know you're a major flirt. Everyone knows it. Samantha told me. And.. And I keep coming because sometimes everyone else is scared to death to come up here. They're scared they'll do something wrong and you'll bash their head in. " Her lips formed a frown as he made fun of her friends. "...Well at least I have people who like me for me. They don't have to fear me to like me and respect me." She blurted out instantly regretting it as his expression changed. Gone was his joking demeanor as it was replaced by narrowed eyes and a small frown. 

Leaning down and forward he gripped her chin gently between his index finger and thumb. His face inches from hers as she felt his hot breath on her skin. Even thinking she smelled the hint of bourbon.

"Listen here doll face. This is my fucking world. Mine. I own everything and everyone. And because of that they respect me because without me. You'd all be living on the fucking road eating berries and drinking piss to survive. I made rules because without rules we're just as bad as the dead. " His voice was low and husky. Her eyes were locked on his and she couldn't pull them away as he chastised her like a child in trouble. Once he'd finished she nodded slightly her voice cracking as little. The electricity jolting through her from his touch was making her feel overwhelmed.

"Yes sir..." She muttered timidly. Not feeling this intimidated since when he had first found her on the road. His lips curled up into a faint smirk as she listened to him. Leaning in more he closed his eyes as he let their lips touch briefly for a moment. Letting her get a brief hint before he titled his head back. Her entire body trembled as he leaned in, her hands gripping the arms of the chair. Feeling butterflies in her stomach as he was so close to her. In the back of her mind she wanted him to kiss her for real. She wanted to feel those lips against hers. A gleam of excitement filled his eyes as if he could read her mind right now. 

"Doll face. You're something else. Keep saying yes sir and you'll be fucking bringing me every damned meal.. " He winked before straightening himself and walking around to sit back down at his desk. Leaving her stunned in the chair. Her thighs pressed together tightly to try and contain the emotions racing through her. Clearing her throat, seeing him sit down to go back to her meal, she figured now was the best time to go. And quickly. Adruptly standing up, nearly knocking over the chair in the process she began backing towards the door. 

"Enjoy your dinner sir. " Her voice trembled a little as she tried to contain herself. Not letting him get another word in before she rushed from his room. Desperately needing some fresh air. All the while feeling his eyes boring a hole into her as she left. Hurrying from the top floor of the sanctuary down the winding staircase and outside to the gardens. Where she knew she'd be able to have some moments to herself. Sitting down on one of the benches and finally breathing. It had felt like she'd been holding her breath then entire way downstairs. 

Rubbing her hands over her face as if trying to rub away the blush from his comments and actions. Her heart racing again as she replayed the memory. He leaning in and reminding her he was in charge. And making it even more clear he could do whatever, whenever by teasing her with a brief kiss. Was it even a kiss? He'd barely touched her. Her skin still tingled from where he'd held her chin in his hand. He was so intimidating yet intrancing at the same time. But he was Negan. Not some guy in the kitchen or on guard duty she could screw around with. Negan had wive's for pleasure purposes. Why did he have to go and get her hot and bothered for no reason. By now she'd managed to make herself angry at his actions rather than flattered by his attempts. She wouldn't fall so easily for his charms and flirting. She wouldn't go around gushing about him like some of the other women who actually wanted to be one of his wives. 

"More like harlots. " She muttered to herself then laughed softly at her words. Shaking her head knowing she'd get hell if anyone heard her stating her opinion concerning Negans lifestyles choices. 

He did have a point. If it weren't for him most of them would be dead or far worse. Here they had something. Four walls, a roof, food and safety. 

"Who's a harlot? " A voice came from behind her and she turned to see Philip walking over with his hands in his pockets. She laughed again and patted the bench beside her. 

"Oh Negans wives. Pretty much a brothel up there. They're always in lingerie. I think there's even a chandelier. " She smirked knowing they loved joking about Negan. Mostly since they didn't know alot about him. He laughed as he sat down beside her. 

"Damn. I wish I could see that. Bet it's a pretty sight. " He nudged her with his elbow knowing she absolutely hated it. 

"Uh I don't see how they don't get cold and stuff. " She made a face shaking her head. 

"Well.. For some it makes them look really good.. I'm sure you'd look good in it. " He mutters softly watching her. As he said that she cleared her throat and glanced around. 

"Philip.. Stop. You know I don't want anything from anyone. You're nice but stop flirting with me. Please. " She sighed asking him as politely as he could. Everyone in the kitchen knew he had a crush on her and she ignored it the best she could. But when they'd be alone like this she'd be as gentle as possible. Although some nights she wondered what it'd be like if she gave in and tried to be with him. He was an overall good guy, caring but also strong. He he was even considering asking to be put on some guard rotations once a week. 

He just chuckled lowly and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Maybe next time? One day you'll say yes to me Nat. Before some other girl does and I'm unavailable ." He nudged her again. Knowing when she said no, she meant no. He'd already seen the way she handled one of the more rougher saviors cat calling her.   
Thankful for his understanding she smiled nudging him before standing up. 

"Good. Now I'm going back inside to grab some crumbs because I'm starving. " She smiled lightly having forgotten about Negans actions now. He just chuckled and stood up. 

"Oh yeah what does Negan talk about when you take him food? " He raised an eyebrow curious seeing as she usually only gossiped with Samantha about the visits. At his question her heart began racing as she remembered the brief kiss. Controlling her expression though as she shrugged. 

"Oh he just asked about pantry stuff. Food inventories and equipment. Boring stuff. " She uttered in response, thankful he bought her lie. Although it was eating her alive. Why was she so hung up on the kiss?


	6. Chapter 6

For the rest of the evening as she laid in her bed she couldn't stop thinking about Negan and the brief kiss. He'd shown some of his cards with that move but she had cards up her sleeve too. She couldn't flirt with men and have them bend so easily. He could just look at women and they'd swoon. 

She didn't even remember when she fell asleep, all she remembered was waking up at her normal time. Checking the clock in the hallway seeing it was time to get up and head downstairs to begin helping with breakfast. Feeling sluggish despite a full night of sleep her mind was just too preoccupied with thoughts to rest well. As she entered the bustling kitchen she fixed herself a mug of instant coffee. One of the perks of kitchen duty. For preparing breakfast those who got there first could have coffee. A pure luxury. Smiling at Philip as she held her mug up in a mock toast to him before sipping on it. Waiting for her directions from someone above her.

But everyone fell silent and went still as the door opened and someone stepped inside. By their expressions she only needed one guess. Swallowing hard the scalding liquid she turned around to see Negan standing in the doorway, Lucille propped on his shoulder. 

"Well good fucking morning. Hide the roaches because the health inspector is here.." He chuckled taking a step in more as he looked around at the preparation going on. "...I have a fucking proposal for one of you lucky people. One of you gets to fucking go on a run with some of my guys. You have the whole day to get some more equipment for the kitchen. People are actually liking the fucking food now so I want to fucking keep them happy. So.. Which one of you gets a day off from cafeteria duty and gets to step back into the real world? " He questioned looking around at the neutral faces. Half expecting someone to jump at the offer, knowing for most people leaving the sanctuary was the best form of freedom.   
Glancing around she didn't see anyone jumping for the offer so she spoke up. The idea intriguing her the more she thought about it. 

"I'll go. " Her voice was cool and collected. Hiding any and all emotions towards him. Although she felt goosebumps rising over her arms as he looked at her with a slightly surprised expression. His lips curling up into a small smirk. 

"Well good fucking luck. Be at the gate in half an our or someone else gets to go. The guys will take care of any fucking walkers. You get the shit you need or want and get back. Easy peezy. " He shot her a wink purposely before looking at the other kitchen staff. "...As you were! " He then turned on his heels and left the kitchen. Leaving most of the people, especially Samantha and Philip, rather stunned. Not by the fact he was offering someone a chance to go out and explore, but the way he'd been looking at her she she volunteered. She shrugged off their odd glances as she smiled.

"Hey. It beats peeling potatoes all day. Besides. Going out there it reminds us how it really is. " She muttered. Lately she had been eager to try and leave the sanctuary. Feel what it was like outside again. She could tell which people had been in here the longest. Since she was the last one to arrive she still remembered what it was like out there. Having to actually fight.

"Hey be careful okay? " Samantha walked over with a worried expression. Philip remaining silent for the moment. She just rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"Sam. I'll be fine. Don't worry your pretty little blonde head ." She smirked then nudged her before walking out of the kitchen. Going back to her room to change into more durable clothing. Putting the thick jeans on and a long sleeve shirt. Making sure her hair was up in a tight ponytail before she began making her way to the main gate.

As she got outside she smiled, taking in a deep breath, the sun was beginning to shine brightly down and a cloudless sky surrounded it. Five saviors were near one of the bigger trucks putting some basic supplies in.  
Before she get over to them she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Philip there with that same neutral expression. 

"Okay here goes nothing.. " He sighed heavily as she looked up at him with a slightly confused expression. 

"...You're a fucking amazing girl. And I just want to do something in case things get bad out there. " By now her heart was hammering inside her chest, even more so when he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. For a split second she forgot about everything else, especially Negans kiss. Philip was far more gentle and loving. His other hand moving to rest on her hip as he made sure she felt the kiss. Her hands remained at her sides as she returned the kiss. Unable to deny a small spark she felt. Or maybe it was just the heat of the moment. Her mind a complete mess as he pulled away with a satisfied grin on his lips, taking a step back to give her some air. 

"I've wanted to do that for awhile. Be careful out there okay?" He smiled lightly at her. And she just nodded slowly with a faint smile.

"Uh yeah. Yeah. See you later.. " She muttered watching him turn and head back inside. Her cheeks burning red knowing everyone outside had seen that. Someone clearing their throat behind her made her come back to reality. But then her heart sank to her stomach as she faced Negan now. His expression ranging from anger to shock. 

"Well if you're done fucking making out with your boyfriend then get your ass in the truck. They're ready to move out. Listen to them and you'll be fucking fine. Don't do something stupid." He grunted shaking his head as he then turned before she could get a word in. Leaving her there speechless.

"Shit... " She muttered to herself. Knowing he probably saw the entire thing. Philip kissing her so suddenly. Shaking her head she walked over to the truck and was passed a machete and pistol. 

"Only use these if you need to. " The man grunted before getting into the truck. She climbed up and settled into the seat. Glancing out the window to see Negan disappearing inside. Why did she feel so conflicted right now? Philip was her actual friend who cared about her and knew her. Negan was just the intimidating man in charge who could get whatever he wanted. Especially the way he played all those wives of his. Scoffing as the truck rolled out of the gates she thought to herself. 

If Negan thinks he can play with me he's dead wrong. Philip is an honest to good guy. Someone who I actually know and can trust. Someone who doesn't need five other women to satisfy him. 

The ride seemed to last a long time. Turning and twisting down roads before stopping at a restaurant supply store. Being told to wait in the truck while the men cleared the parking lot and inside. Drumming her fingertips on her leg as she waited, then happily hopped out as one of the men motioned for her to come on. Gripping the machete tightly just in case as she walked inside the store. Smiling faintly at the shelves of equipment they could use in the kitchen to make the meals even better. 

"Wow. " She muttered to herself picking up some new pots knowing they would make a big difference compared to the stained cracked ones back at the sanctuary.   
"There's so much let's just get a little of everything. Mostly pots and pans. Then some crock pots, oh blenders and deep fryers would be good too." She glanced at them wondering if they'd listen to her, shocked when they began grabbing things from the shelves and taking them to the truck. A satisfying grin formed as she helped load it up. 

As she placed another box in the truck she turned around hearing a groan from the treeline across the road. The men readying their guns but she shook her head and began walking towards the corpse. 

"I got it. " She grinned widely gripping the machete tightly in her right hand as she kicked the walker in its knees first before bringing the blade hard down on top of its skull. Her arm screaming in agony as it was the first time in weeks she'd done something so strenuous. But it was utterly satisfying. She still had it. Being stuck in the sanctuary all day wasn't going to make her forget what it was like out here. Turning back to look at the men she smirked.

"That's how you do it gentleman. " Walking back over she climbed into the truck seeing as the last of the boxes were loaded up. She wasn't trying to prove anything to anyone. She just needed that reminder of what life really was. Four walls and a roof didn't mean you were allowed to forget that the world had ended. 

The ride back seemed to last alot longer, some clouds rolling in and darkening the sky. A storm evident on the horizon. AC-DC blasted from the speakers in the truck as the men chatted amongst themselves, being some of the more behaved saviors. She glancing out the window to keep herself occupied, her mind wandering to Philip. What if she gave him a chance? The more she thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea. Everyone needed someone to be with like that. Especially now a days. She smiled lightly at the thought of getting to know him even better. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when shouts came from the front seat. The driver swerving sharply to the left avoiding a throng of walkers in the middle of the road. Her eyes widening as she was thankful she had her seatbelt on. The next few minutes were a blur. The truck jolted slightly as it bounced into the ditch and flipped onto it's left side. Skidding across the asphalt through the walkers for several feet before stopping, the right wheels spinning still as smoke billowed from the hood. What walkers weren't crushed in the crash were now beginning to stagger towards the wreck. Smelling the fresh blood.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the actual fuck do you mean they aren't back yet? " Negan growled lowly at Dwight. He'd been about to walk into the room with Sherry for some pleasure when he was interrupted. Informed that the men and Natalie hadn't returned from the run her. They'd been gone nearly all day. How weren't they back yet? 

"Fuck sake. We'll continue later babe." He shot Sherry a wink before be grabbed Dwight by his shoulder and left the room. "...Alright load up and get the fucking map. Something is wrong. Tommy is a prick sometimes but he's always on time. Let's fucking go before it starts raining." He muttered already been informed that the sky had clouded over after lunch time. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he grabbed Lucille from the couch she'd been sitting on. Propping her on his shoulder as he began going downstairs to the garage. Things like this required his undivided attention. 

"Listen up you fuckers. Grab some first aid kits and shit in case. And have Carson ready too. Now let's go. " He ordered before climbing into the trucks front passenger seat. Dwight taking his place behind the wheel. He drumming his fingers on his thighs as they sped down the road away from the sanctuary. He following the map with his index finger. 

"Here's the fucking store.. So they have to be along this fucking road somewhere. " He mutters passing the map to Dwight. His eyes narrowed straight ahead as he waited tensely. 

"Holy shit. " His jaw dropped slightly as they rounded the corner seeing the overturned truck with walkers surrounding it. A low growl escaping his lips as he grabbed the handheld radio. "Fucking hell. Someone fucking skipped redirecting again. We've got about a dozen fuckers boxing our guys in. Someone fucking get me some answers for when I get back. And tell Carson to prepare some fucking beds. It looks bad.. " He tossed the radio onto the dashboard before hopping out and shouting. 

"Hey you undead fuckers! Come and get some of this! " He shouted at the top of his lungs while Dwight and the others spilled out. Raising their weapons and beginning to fire controlled shots. He stepping to the side and swinging Lucille at one walker who tried to grab at him. A satisfying grin formed at the sound made from wood crushing the rotting skull. 

"Let's clear these fuckers out and check for our guys and girl." He suddenly felt a wave of some unknown emotion at the thought of Natalie being pinned under the truck. Possibly hurt or worse. A surge of adrenaline coursing through him as he knocked down some other walkers. Blood splattering over his boots and jacket as he made his way to the overturned truck. Grunting as he climbed up onto the side and looked down into the cab. Nodding once as he was passed a flashlight peering down seeing the damage. 

Two of the men were clearly dead. Unmoving for now thankfully not having turned yet. He turned the light to look at the other three men and Natalie. They all stirring some having various injuries.

"Hold on we're fucking gonna get you out.." He uttered softly glancing back down to Dwight wondering the best course of action. There wasn't any way to lift them all form the cab this way, they needed to put the truck back on its wheels. 

"Hook up the winch and pull it fucking down slowly. I mean slower than a fucking hand job. " He grunted as he hopped down and went to place Lucille in the cab knowing all hands would be needed now. Glancing up towards the sky hoping the rain would hold off for now. Until he got his people back to the sanctuary. Watching with a stern expression as Dwight and another man attached the chain to the right side of the truck. He stiffened as they began pulling. The truck slowly teetering before falling onto it's wheels properly. The only way in being the right doors. 

"Get those fucking doors open now and be careful. " He barked out glancing around incase there were any more walkers in the area. His eyes going to the ground as they first pulled out the two from the front seat that were clearly dead. 

"Make sure they don't fucking turn. " He uttered lowly as he watched knives be driven into their skulls. Then quickly turning his gaze back to the truck. Two of the men were able to walk from the truck with just some cuts and bruises. The next guy had to be lifted out, his left leg bent at a bad angle. The bone protruding from his pants. Blood soaking the fabric. 

"Come on. " He muttered waiting for Natalie. His eyes widening some as he was lifted out unconscious, a big gash on her forehead and bad bruising on her left arm. He growled walking over and taking her into his arms like a delicate doll. "I've got her. Let's get these people back so Carson can fucking do his job. " 

He looked down at her face, frowning seeing the expression on her face. Knowing the last time he'd seen her she was sucking face with Philip. Carefully laying her in the bed of the truck with the others. Glancing back to the wrecked truck before climbing in the cab himself. Picking up the radio again. 

"Tell Carson to get some fucking help. We've got two bad injuries. Probably broken leg and concussion. " He then tossed the radio back on the dashboard. Gritting his teeth as Dwight got into the drivers seat and began speeding off. Unfortunately the rain setting in halfway back, soaking the road and them in the bed of the truck. 

Once back at the sanctuary he hopped from the cab into the mud, walking around and lifting Natalie from the bed. Hurrying to get her inside, numerous onlookers watching as he made his way to the infirmary where Carson was waiting anxiously. He laying her on one of the prepared beds. 

"She's been unconscious the whole fucking time. Jason's leg is fucked up. Shawn and Chad seem alright just fucking banged up. You do whatever you fucking have to.." He jabbed at finger at Carson who nodded once as he began working. Having to step outside the room while they brought the guys in. Sighing heavily as he pinched his nose before heading to his own room to get cleaned up. 

Stripping off the clothes that were soiled by walker blood now, leaving them in a pile inside the hamper. Going to his bathroom and turning the water on in the shower to warm up. His mind wandering to why he felt so angry and worried about Natalie. Brushing it off for now as he let the blood and thoughts wash away down the drain. Knowing for now he couldn't do anything except for wait. But he did want to know why there was a herd of walkers on one of the routes they took. As he finished in the shower he got out wrapping a towel around his waist and went to his dresser digging for some clean clothes. Hearing a knocking on the door. Knowing they'd only be interrupting him if it was something serious. 

"Come in. " He called out in a gruff tone turning to see Dwight walk in with a scowl on his face. 

"It was Mark. He skipped on redirecting to be with Amber. " His voice held some extra venom seeing as he had been in the same position himself months before. A wide frown formed on Negans lips now as he slammed his dresser shut and pulled on a tee shirt. 

"Take him to one of the fucking cells. Make him fucking sweat it out. I'll deal with him when I know our people are fucking fine. He gets a fucking hit for each one that died. " His voice was grave knowing a stupid mistake for his own satisfaction had cost the sanctuary two good men and possibly another.

Where was she?   
She slowly began to wake up, her eyes fluttering open then closing again at the pounding in her head from the light. Reaching her right hand up to rub her eyes carefully before realizing something was on her left arm. Turning her head slightly she saw the soft cast around her wrist. Bandages covering all of her forearm and fingers. It feeling extremely numb and tingly. A low grunt of pain escaped her lips as she took in her surroundings now. She was in the sanctuarys infirmary. The lights dim but they made her head ache something fierce. 

"You're awake. Good.. Good.. " A voice came from the doorway as she looked over seeing Carson coming towards her. 

"Awake.. What happened.. " She muttered softly as he came to shine a small light in her eyes. 

"There was an accident. The truck wrecked on the way back to the sanctuary. You've been out for two days. How are you feeling? " He questioned softly as he turned his attention to her arm. Gently lifting it and checking the bandages.

"Sore.. Really sore.. " She uttered faintly as she closed her eyes again. 

"That's to be expected. You're lucky. Just a minor concussion and a fractured wrist. You'll need to be in bed for a few more days to make sure there's no permanent damage from your head trauma. Here.. " He picked up a glass of water from the bedside table and held it to her. She lifted her head and gratefully lapped up the water. It making her feel better for the moment. 

"Negan will be relieved to hear you're alright. " He sighed sitting the glass back down as he went to make some notes on a clipboard. Her eyes widened some as she spoke. 

"Relieved? " She questioned wondering why he of all people were worried. 

"Yes. The two in the front seat died on impact. We had to amputate Jason's leg. He's alright now, Shawn and Chad are just bruised thankfully. But losing two men and Jason is bedridden now. He's been worried. " He uttered softly with a solemn expression. She just nodded slowly at his words, thankful when he left her alone for now. Probably going to tell Negan that she was awake now. 

She sat up slightly, putting the pillows behind her back so she could look at herself. Barely remembering the accident as she tried to think about it she'd get a searing pain through her temple. 

Hearing someone knocking on the infirmary door sometime later before walking in. Philip coming in with some wildflowers in a cup. A wide smile on his face. 

"Holy shit you're awake.  " He grinned walking over and sitting in one of the plastic chairs beside the bed. Taking her good hand in his as he sighed in relief actually feeling her now. "..I was fucking worried.. Samantha was flipping out.. Wouldn't stop crying. Geez you scared us Nat. " He smiled lightly now. Showing the genuine care for her. As he spoke she smiled lightly nodding slowly. 

"Thank you.. Yeah I'm okay.. I'm okay.. Tell Samantha to stop crying. I'm fine." She raised an eyebrow as he took her hand but it felt comfortable and reassuring. Sighing once herself as she leaned her head back some. 

"You know her. The drama queen of the bunch. " He chuckled lightly as he watched her. "...Do you need anything? "

"No.. No I'm fine. " She flashed a small smile at him,  giving his hand a squeeze of reassurance. Later she'd definitely talk to him about them. As she opened her mouth to speak she heard someone else coming into the infirmary. Looking over as Negan walked in with that smirk on his face. 

"Well looks who's finally awake. Hey sleeping beauty. " He winked as he walked over, his demeanor changing immediately as he saw Philip sitting there. "...Visiting hours are over squirt. Beat it. I need to fucking talk to her about the accident. Confidential shit.. " It satisfying him as a look of pure anger crossed Philips face but he bit his tongue. Standing up with a curt nod before looking at her. 

"I'll see you later.. " He leaned in pressing a tender kiss to her cheek, knowing that would definitely piss Negan off. Hearing the leader growl under his breath as he left the room.   
Her cheeks instantly turned red from Philips show of affection especially in front of Negan again. Her head and heart conflicting each other and making her want to scream. 

Negan scoffed as he sat down in the chair glancing at the flowers.   
"Now that your boyfriend is gone, I want to ask how you're fucking doing? And if you remember anything from the fucking accident? " He questioned softly but a hint of jealousy reared its head. She sighed heavily at his words ignoring them for now as she rubbed her forehead carefully. 

"I'm fine.. I know when we came around a corner.. Todd shouted something then we swerved.  I saw like..a dozen walkers in the road.. That's all I remember though.. " She muttered softly sighing heavily as she looked at him. Meeting his eyes and forgetting about her pains and Philip for a split second. His eyes were full of remorse and care. Slowly he reached his hand out and touched her temple where the stitches were. Running his index finger beside it. Before turning his gaze to her arm. Looking at her as if for permission, seeing her nod slowly as he lifted her left wrist carefully inspecting it himself. 

"Guess you'll be out of work for a few fucking weeks. Don't want to fucking rush it. You better fucking wait until Carson clears you. " He sat her wrist back down on the bed as he cleared his throat. 

"Yeah.. Laying in bed for a few weeks doesn't sound too bad.. " She muttered then instantly blushed as he smirked at her words. 

"But you'll be fucking lonely. So it might be boring as hell. Unless you get someone to come fucking spoon. " He chuckled lowly before standing up. "Get some fucking rest. " He then glanced at the wild flowers in a cup.   
"I'd have brought you a whole fucking bouquet in a real vase. But that's not my job now is it.. " He winked at her before turning to leave the infirmary. 

Leaving her even more confused than before. Her cheeks burning redder than ever now at the thought of being in bed with Negan. She lifted her hand and touched her temple where he'd traced his finger along her stitches. Her skin still tingling from his warm touch.


	8. Chapter 8

"Samantha.. Really I'm fine. Please stop worrying. " She uttered for what felt like the millionth time. After spending nearly week in the infirmary she was beginning to grow extremely restless. Although her wrist was still confined to the soft cast she had her right hand to pass around plates and cups. But Samantha was acting like an overly worried mother. 

"Nat.. You almost died! Of course I'm gonna worry. You aren't fully like okay now. Please go lay down. We've got this. I don't think Negan would be upset about you not working yet. " Samantha responded as she quickly scooped portions of potatoes onto the plates for people getting ready for dinner. At the mention of Negan she sighed turning to hide the expression on her face. 

As soon as she had gotten back to her room from the infirmary there was a bouquet of flowers in a clear vase beside her bed. A little note attached reading.  Told you so. Knowing immediately Negan had somehow sent them. Of course when Philip saw them she covered saying the kitchen girls had sent them. 

"Yeah. He's probably still working on making sure things like that won't happen again.. " She muttered softly, setting some of the cups aside she'd managed to fill with water.  Samanthas expression grew more serious as she looked at her. 

"I'm sure if you didn't go tomorrow no one would notice. I don't want to myself but he's making everyone watch. " Samantha shrugged knowing when Negan made an example of someone, everyone had to watch. Not just for a lesson but to remember he was in charge. She just shook her head slowly as she flashed a small smile at her friend. 

"Sam. Calm down okay? I'll go lay down, see you later. " She waved at her before leaving the bustling kitchen. Walking through the empty hallways to her bedroom. Huffing as she laid down and kicked off her boots. Reaching over to take one of the pain pills she'd been allowed. Closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep. She was awoken by someone knocking on her door, glancing at the small clock she'd gotten seeing it'd been an hour.

"Come in.. " She muttered sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Figuring it'd just be Philip checking on her for the thousandth time. But as soon as the door opened the light was blocked out by Negans broad shoulders. 

"Well hey sleeping beauty. " He chuckled as he stepped in, closing the door behind him as he sat down a tray of food. It being larger than the normal portions people got. Nudging it towards her. "...Eat. Blondie said you didn't fucking eat so I got an extra tray.." She looked at him slightly shocked, glancing to the hefty portion of food then back to him. Shaking her head once. 

"No thanks. I don't have the points for all that. " She muttered pushing it back which made him frown. 

"It doesn't fucking cost you anything. You won't get back on your fucking feet if you don't eat. Especially with those.. " He nodded to the pain pills on her beside. Before tilting his head back to her eyeing the bandage covering the wound on her forehead.   
"How's it fucking feeling? Still having headaches? " He questioned with some seemingly genuine concern. For a moment she lost herself in his soft eyes, seeing that he was actually concerned for a brief second. 

"Oh it still hurts a little. But no headaches lately. " She lied of course, if she stood up too fast or something it'd began throbbing and she'd have to sit down. But she forced a smile to satisfy him. In return he smirked lightly.

"Good..Because I fucking swear without you in the damned kitchen the shit is a lot fucking saltier. Bleh. " He grumbled glancing at her left arm then to the flowers on her bedside. The smirk returning as it stretched from ear to ear. Her cheeks instantly turning bright red, to busy herself she picked up the fork and began eating. Knowing with that she'd be less inclined to talk to him. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. This wasn't some high school crush, why did she let herself react this way around him? As he turned his attention back to her she swallowed hard the mouthful of food before taking a gulp of water. 

"Everyone tells me I don't have to come tomorrow to the...punishment.. " She struggled to find a good word to describe it. "...But I will. Everyone has to go. And just because of this... " She held up her left wrist "...doesn't mean I'm helpless now. So I'd appreciate a little less pity from everyone. I can handle myself.. " Huffing as she waited for him to respond. A chuckle escaping him as he nodded once. 

"You're damned right you can handle yourself. I remember that from when we found you on the road. A little fucking spitfire for sure. " He winked at her but then his expression grew serious. "...Everyone is going to be present for his punishment. To remind them that this isn't a place you can slack off. That just because you want to fucking fuck doesn't mean you blow off your job to go screw your brains out. " He rolled his eyes as he rubbed his hands over his chin. She just kept her mouth shut as she ate some more, her eyes downcast as she listened to him. He was halfway right. Redirecting was one of the more important jobs and if someone skipped on it, people would get hurt or worse. 

"What about a funeral? " She questioned knowing there hadn't been any deaths before now. Wondering how they handled that.   
He just scoffed shaking his head slowly.

"Yeah well bury them but we don't have some big fucking thing. People who knew them good or whatever would go.. " He sighed heavily as he let his head hang for a moment. Setting the tray down she looked at him with a curious expression. Trying to figure out what was going on. He seemed so calm and collected here. In privacy. But out there. His words alone could break down walls. 

"Hey don't feel.. Guilty or anything. You didn't know. " She muttered putting her hand on his shoulder making him chuckle in response.

"Guilty? Doll face I feel fucking guilty when I cheat in poker. This. This is fucking different. It isn't the first fucking time Mark's skipped on his duties for some ass. Who could blame him though? Amber has one fine ass for sure. " He smirked lightly knowing like most other women she would be annoyed by the way he spoke about his wives. She did roll her eyes however her expression remained soft. 

"You're the leader. I think it's socially acceptable to show a little remorse. They were good guys. " Her voice grew softer as he turned to watch her with an intense gaze. Eyes locking on hers before he closed the short gap between them. His face bent down into hers in slow motion. The world spinning around her before stopping as she felt his hot mouth close over hers. His arms looping around her as he pulled her closer, pressing her into him. Feeling the tip of his tongue brushing her lips she grabbed a fistful of his hair welcoming his touch. Her heart fluttering against her ribcage as if it was a bird trapped. Aching to be free. Cradling her left arm across her lap so it wouldn't hit him. Feeling the heat rising to her cheeks as she heard him growl lowly against her skin. But something sparked inside her, Philip flashing to her mind as she quickly pulled back. Looking at him with a shocked expression, barely able to make out the color of his eyes. His pupils dilated so from the kiss, his lips reddened and puffy now. She dropped her hand and scooted back from him as she took a deep breath. 

"What.. The hell.. Was that? " She questioned astonished, more so at the fact that she let him kiss her that way. And that she wanted to do it again. But he just grinned like the Cheshire cat. Reaching up he stroked her cheek with his fingertips.

"That was me making a fucking point that you talk way too damned much dollface. And besides...i know you wanted to do that too. Don't act so fucking innocent. " He winked before standing up and walking to the door. Acting as if nothing had happened. Glancing over his shoulder at her before he left her room. Leaving her absolutely speechless. Mouth agape and cheeks burning red as a furnace. 

"Shit.. " She muttered to herself reaching her hand up to try and rub away the feelings. Especially on her lips. Closing her eyes as she tried to push away the thoughts. He'd tasted of mint, whiskey and cigarettes. An amazing combination, add in the scent of his leather and it wouldn't take long for her to want more than a kiss. 

"What is wrong with you?!" She uttered to herself. Not hearing Philip open the door and come inside with a small smirk. 

"What's wrong with me? Geez here I was trying to be nice and bring you some dinner.. " He chuckled before seeing the other tray, raising an eyebrow at it as he sat down. She quickly recovered looking down then back to him. 

"I grabbed one before Sam sent me back to bed like the poor little child I am. " She muttered dramatically moving so he'd have more room. 

"She's just being a good friend. Want some? " He offered a bite of his food, she quickly shook her head, her appetite having disappeared entirely now. He just shrugged and put it in his mouth. 

"More for me. So, tomorrow I was thinking we could go for a walk after the...punishment. Get some fresh air and yeah. " He smiled crookedly at her. But she quickly shook her head. Knowing that would be a really bad idea. 

"No thanks. I'll probably be drained after it. I'll just come back and go back to sleep. These pain pills make me pretty sleepy.  Sorry. " She faked a sympathetic smile at him which he surprisingly bought. 

"Ah alright. Another day then. You know, I've been thinking about picking up some hours on guard duty. Start training there because kitchen duty is boring as shit. I don't see how you guys can do it everyday. Especially when it comes to cleaning those pots and pans. " He chuckled and continued talking while he ate. But she just nodded at random times, not listening to a word he said. All she could think about was how Negans lips felt against hers. 

The tension was thick in the room, the furnace glowed brightly offering some warmth but no peace. The crowd of sanctuary members gathered in a circle. A single chair sat in the center waiting. As the clang of doors opened signaling the start all eyes turned to see Negan above them on a catwalk. As she looked at him she swore she saw a flicker of something in his eyes. But she brushed it off for now. 

"We have rules for a reason. To keep things running smoothly. So we aren't like those fucking animals outside our fences. The rules keep us safe. Keep us alive. If you follow those rules you'll live a pretty damned good life. But break those rules, and you will be severely punished. " He looked up motioning with his hand. Two saviors brought Mark from a side room. His hands bound behind his back and some fresh brusies covered his bare skin. She felt a twinge of pity as he was just in a pair of shorts. His skin open and vulnerable to whatever Negan had in store. 

She stole a glance at Samantha who stood beside her, already tearing up being over emotional. Then glancing at Philip on her other side, who's jaw was set tightly. Taking a deep breath she turned her eyes back to Negan who strolled down the stairs. Being passed Lucille by Dwight as he stopped in front of Mark.

"Mark here thought it would be a good idea to fucking break those rules. Not just skipping out on a really important fucking job, which by the fucking way killed two good men and injured four others. But he also thought he could sneak around and screw one of my wives. " He shook his head slowly as he glared down at Mark. "...Not fucking cool man. So now.. You don't even fucking get a warning. You don't get a second chance. This time. You are done. " 

A choked sob was heard from the other side of the circle, the wives having to watch solemnly as they held a traumatized Amber. Her stomach churned with disgust at the way Negan looked. He looked like a hungry predator stalking his prey. His eyes flickering with a range of emotions. Anticipation, hatred, excitement, and pity. Everyone probably experienced one or more of those emotions as they were forced to watch. To be reminded how things were. That this was Negans world. 

"Should have just fucking did your job.. " He muttered before raising his arms up above his head. Lucille's barbed wire glistening in the pale light before he brought her down hard atop his skull. The sound gut wrenching and sickening. Several around the group gasped and groaned in horror. With each swing Negan took she cringed, absent mindedly grabbing at Philips hand for support and squeezing it tightly. He nodded slowly as he put his other arm around her attempting to comfort her. 

The sounds seemed to echo on forever, wood hitting brain matter. It squishing like someone stepping in fresh mud. The coppery smell of blood would stain the air for days. No amount of bleach or cleaning would rid it of the stench. Everyone so quiet a fly buzzing about could be heard. 

Negan panted as he stood over what used to be Mark. Tuffs of hair and skull stuck to Lucille as he chuckled lowly. His voice echoing and sending chills down spines. 

"That is what fucking happens when you break my fucking rules. " He looked around the group of people watching. Some shed tears for what had just happened. His eyes landing on hers. And for a brief second she swore he meant something else with that gaze. But she couldn't put her finger on it. 

"Get this shit cleaned up. As you were people. " Negan barked to some of the men with mop buckets. Before turning on his heels and disappearing to the stairwell. Leaving everyone with their own thoughts. Especially the new fear of what he was capable of.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was just beginning to set over the sanctuary, as soon as Negan had dismissed everyone she quickly left the room making her way outside to one of the fire escapes. Sitting down and looking out across the wilderness. The images of Marks skull caving in and the echoes of his screams would be burned in her mind forever. What bothered her more was how the day before Negan had kissed her in such an intimate way, another side of him had been shown to her. A side probably hidden away save for a few people. But as soon as he wielded Lucille and exacted the cruel punishment on Mark, that man was gone in an instant. So why did she feel so conflicted again?

Philip was there for her and wanting to be her boyfriend, wanting to be the shoulder for her to cry on. He clearly showed it numerous times. So why did she constantly find herself yearning for Negans touch instead? 

Hearing a door open and close behind her she glanced over her shoulder seeing Negan stepping onto the fire escape too. A solemn expression on his face. 

"What do you want? " She snapped turning her gaze away from him as she scratched at her wrist. Knowing he was probably there to just rub things in especially his power over everything and everyone. 

"You didn't seem alright. The way you fucking bolted out ahead of everyone else. Figured I'd come make sure you didn't jump off the roof or some crazy shit." He mutters crossing his arms and sitting on the steps above and behind her. She just sighed heavily shaking her head slowly. Her voice softening some. 

"You can't come into my room, fucking kiss me like that. Then beat a guy's head in and expect me to be totally okay. You clearly don't understand women. " She uttered not even knowing why she was having to explain herself to him. Hearing him chuckle behind her now. 

"Yeah I fucking kissed you. And you liked it so don't fucking lie to me or yourself. And what I did? Bashing Marks skull in because he broke the fucking rules. One that cost people their lives and hurt others. He had to pay for it. So quit your fucking pity party, this is the new world now. Get fucking used it doll face. You're apart of it now whether you like it or not. " He grumbled shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. Looking out across the trees too. The silence filling the air for several seconds before she spoke again. 

"When you found me on the road I thought I was...well I honestly thought one of you guys were gonna shoot me." She managed a faint laugh remembering how terrified she had been, the dark night and dozens of men surrounding her. It had been one of most terrifying moments of her life. He chuckled too turning to glance at her. 

"I wasn't going to let those assholes hurt you. They know better than hurting a woman. Besides..the way you fucking looked at me. Damn. You got some lady beach ball size balls. " He muttered this being the closest to a compliment. Her lips curled into a faint smile as she turned around to face him now. 

"Well thanks. It's not easy out there so you can't be weak. Especially when alone. I didn't have any other choice. It was either live or die. And I want to live. " She stated before standing up, turning to face him as she moved to go back inside now. Leaning in as she muttered.   
"And for the record I do like it here. Although the company sometimes drives me absolutely insane. But. I'll make it work. The new world order right?" Shooting him a smirk before she went back inside the building and sighing. Shaking those thoughts of sarcasm and playing his game aside. That is exactly what he wanted her to do and she couldn't afford to do that. Negan wasn't someone she needed to waste her time on. 

The hallways were rather quiet as she made her way back to her room, coming to a stop at a crossing of two hallways seeing Philip standing there with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. An eerie grin stretched the corners of his lips up as his eyes were locked on her. 

"Well well well.. If it isn't Miss Nat.." He enunciated the t, some spit flying from his lips as he took a gulp from the bottle. Immediately putting two and two together as she gently crossed her arms, giving him a displeased look. 

"Jesus. Are you fucking drunk? Seriously? Why waste your time on that. There's no point Philip.. Come on. " She muttered moving over to offer to help him back to his room at least, putting her hand on his shoulder trying to nudge him down the hall to his room. But he didn't budge, just continuing to look down at her with that gaze. Like an insatiable hunger lurked behind those normally calm green hues. 

"Not so fast Nat.. I want to talk to you about something.. " Philip turned draping one arm around her as the other nudged her forward, slow at first but he then grew more aggravated and rough. Shoving her against a wall in the dark corner. 

"Listen here you little bitch.." Jabbing his finger in her face as he pinned her against the wall with his body weight. By now she was beginning to panic, his breath reeked of alcohol as he held her there against her will. Her stomach churning nervously not liking the way he looked at her like a lion did its prey. ".... You are mine. Do you hear me? Mine. Not Negans, not anyone else's..."   
As soon as he mentioned Negan her expression changed ever so slightly but just enough for Philip to see, which caused him to grin widely and nod in triumph.   
"I fucking knew it.. He's got his damned hooks in you. Well not for long.. Because you're mine. He doesn't know that yet but he will. " Leaning in Philip inhaled deeply, letting his chin rest just above her collar bone as he took in her scent. Sighing as he lowered his voice. 

"You are amazing Nat. Truly. Amazing." As his hand began creeping up the fabric of her shirt, she fought the urge to scream. Knowing he'd somehow win that fight. Her skin crawling as his fingertios grazed over her abdomen before cupping her breast. Feeling his thumb rubbing over her nipple as she bit down on her lip, glancing around panicking now. Someone surely would come by, someone would have to walk by them and help her. She just closed her eyes as her hands felt along the wall for anything that could possibly help. 

"Please..stop Philip.. This.. This isn't.. " She gasped feeling his body press harder against her, biting down on her lip hard as he continued to grope her body. A gasp escaping her lips as she saw someone approaching quickly now. 

" What the.. " Philip backed up slightly but his voice became muffled as he soon was choking on his own blood. The knife was sticking all the way through his neck as the bright red droplets went down his neck. 

" We don't rape." Negans rough voice came from behind Philip as he pulled the man's body from her. Letting him fall to the ground as he held his bloodied bowie knife in his hand still. 

It all had happened so quickly she just stood there with her mouth agape, her shirt still raised some and her skin flushed from the anger. Her hands trembling slightly as she stared at her savior. 

"Are you alright? " Negan questioned her in a soft tone, his eyes worriedly searching hers before glancing over body. Huffing in response to see Philip hadn't gotten far. 

"No.. No I'm not." She muttered in response unable to take her eyes off of him now. He was now definitely her savior.


End file.
